


Templeton at Work

by The_Grift



Category: Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grift/pseuds/The_Grift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a conversation is had with Evie Vane about recent events and horse-trading and magic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Templeton at Work

“Ummm…Ms Vane?” Carlos stuck his head into the kitchen of the World Tree Café where a woman doing inventory waved a pencil distractedly at him.

“Evie, Carlos…call me Evie.”

“Right, sorry…we have a, situation?” his voice raised as a question. “in the basement”

Evie finished her count, made a small note on the clipboard. “Lead on.”

They journeyed through the café. Early evening is not the busiest of times but still there were a few regulars…a couple high school students reviewing notes, the local realtor closing deals, a couple browsing the books for borrow and sale. “A good mix,” Evie thought. As they journeyed down the stairs, a soft thumping grew louder.

“I was coming down to get more cups from storage when I thought I heard something from the slop closet.” They approach the door, the handle jostles.

“Bloody bloody. Fucken hell.” A voice mutters…the knob jostles again followed by some loud knocking, “Hello! Hello?”

Evie smiles wanly. “Thanks Carlos, I’ll take care of this.”

“But where…”

“Don’t forget the cups!” Evie looks at him with a friendly and resolute stare until Carlos shrugs a bit and leaves. With a motion that seems a bit more complicated than it ought to be, she opens the door revealing a tall tuxedoed man carrying an odd-looking valise.

“Since when did you start barring that door?”

“After you and your wife started using it all the time,” replied Evie, “You know I only allowed this connection past the wards because I thought it would be used only for emergencies.”

“I assure you sir’am…when Mynie asks for her Latte, it IS an emergency.”

“Isn’t there a Starbucks by the Palmer House?”

“Yours is the best…plus we like supporting local businesses.”

“And I don’t charge you.”

“There is that too.”

“To what do I owe this visit Templeton?” asked Evie stepping out of the way.

Templeton Black moves out of the slop closet. “Well, with the recent unpleasantness, we thought it might be a good idea to check on other sanctums, community leaders, et cetera, et cetera. Get our ducks in a row.”

Evie gestures to Templeton to follow her upstairs. “Well we’re doing fine here. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone is happy and looking forward to Glenn starting his set.” Templeton shudders and Evie smiles without looking at him. “Well everyone except you.”

“I detest Dylan covers.” He mutters as they arrive at the main floor.

“Well best hurry then. What is it you need to do?”

Templeton scans the assembled crowd in the café with a particular wary glance at the musician setting up on the elevated platform in the corner. “Oh, not much…just lay a small notification on top of your ward edifice…with your permission of course. Lets us know if something tries to get in….even if it can’t.”

“I’m sure I’d notice.”

“I’m sure you would too…but I’m also sure that you’d appreciate me and Mynie ready to leap in if things get hairy. You’d likely have other things to concern yourself with,” he gestures at the patrons, “before you thought to let us know. We’re bein’ proactive.”

Evie half nods, half shrugs and gestures Templeton to continue. He sets his valise on the floor and pulls out of it a small unframed mirror and a diamond tipped stylus. He makes an intricate gesture with his hand and walks about the café…stopping in particular areas abruptly and inscribing on the mirror. Patrons seem to unconsciously move out of his way and pay him the barest of attention. Evie watches him work before suddenly speaking up.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Ellis sent me that peat block you asked about.”

Templeton cocks his head in her direction and waves the stylus in the air inscribing small circles. Maybe there is a slight afterglow, maybe it is a trick of the light, but after he finishes he places it in his mouth, grasps the mirror…now covered in intricate scratches…in both hands and breaks it in half. Evie feels a lightness in the air and a subtle rushing as the energies in the mirror distribute themselves across the café. She looks at her wards and sees the faint overlay on top of them.

“So about that block…harvested between the moon and dew?” asks Templeton.

“I would assume so.”

“He is quite diligent. I like him. I wish he would come by more often.” 

Templeton follows Evie into the kitchen. Evie tosses her clipboard with inventory notes carelessly on an overflowing kitchen table in the corner. Both the table and one of the chairs piled with books both read and anticipated, invoices, bills, and an older laptop whose screen starts to flicker as he approaches.

“I don’t remember when I last saved that,” Evie gestures to the computer, “so don’t get too close.” Templeton nods and withdraws to the kitchen island while Evie pulls a styrofoam cooler. She opens it and a rich earthy smell fills the room. “What do you need this for anyhow?”

“You know…the usual.”

“Right…the ‘underground economy’”

Templeton smiles. “Exactly so. In this case Lugh is staying with us. Probably to check up on his daughter’s introduction and his Page Eamon sleeps so fitfully indoors and in the city. Having a bit of the ole sod on hand for a pillow will be a nice mark in our favor in Eamon’s book.”

Evie replaces the lid and walks the cooler over to Templeton and hands it to him. “I would find all that horse trading exhausting,” she pauses and raises her eyebrows inquisitively, “but I hope that I have a nice mark in the Raven’s books now.”

Templeton takes the container, “Oh? We owe you? Not Ellis?”

“Yes, you owe me.” Evie’s expression turns salacious, “and I owe Ellis.”

Templeton turns a bit red, “Yes well…I’m sure you’ll find a way to…eh…repay him.”

Evie laughs cheerily, gestures towards the bar, “Let me make something for Hermoine before you go.” Templeton follows.


End file.
